Zelda: A legand of Faith
by TotallyAwallZipidyYadaloo
Summary: Link has become sheik! but only his daughters know... Zelda and Impa find something supsicious about this shape shifting character and yet similar... Is he to be discovered!?!? please R&R (update: Chapter 3 is up!)
1. In the beginning

Well this is my first fan ficcy so it's not the best but this is just the beginning  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl lies halfway dead on the ground of hyrule field her long blonde hair in a pony tail. Bangs like Link's. A white tiger lay next to her nudging her. She wore a blue water tunic a mirror shield and a well- carved sword. Made of crystal. Strapped to her back. Zelda and Impa rode out of the castle each on a different horse. Impa rides the horse in which was once Gannon's Zelda on her normal horse. The horse rearing up at the girl lying in the way. The tiger then growl at the horse's loud noise. The tiger now up at it's feet it's light blue eyes holding a glare Impa dismounts the horse the tiger becoming calm. Impa put one hand behind the girl's head raising her up a bit then a hand above her mouth.  
"Is she okay?" Zelda dismounted her horse as well running over.  
"Maybe." Impa squinted her eyes so much about the girl was familiar.  
Suddenly the girl lashed out alive slashing her sword in the air. Impa holding Zelda against her back away. The held a glare in her dark blue eyes similar to link's as well. "Who are you!?" she yelled her glare becoming stronger  
"My name is Impa! I am the guardian and protector of princess Zelda I am a sheikah as well. This girl here `is` princess Zelda." The girl stood up brushing herself off "My name a is Linshi third and youngest daughter of Link And Calista, my mother too is a sheikah." She looked at Impa the glare gone Zelda starting to tear up she lightly whispers to herself "Link? Is... Is... Married?" Linshi looked at Zelda Confused "What's a matter with you?"  
  
Zelda ran over to Linshi grabbing her shoulders shouting loudly her eyes spewing large tears "Where's He now!? I must know!"  
Linshi let 1 and only 1 tear fall. "He's. G. G. Gone." she looks sideways and down.  
Zelda fells to her knees draping her head down her long blonde hair slips down as well. Tears cascaded down her face dripping onto the ground she put her hands to her cheeks shaking her head "No... No. This. This can't be!" Impa put her hand on Zelda's shoulder looking to Linshi "Perhaps you should a accompany to the palace." The tiger formed into a human with a large white black striped coat. It was sheik but the top of the cloak covered his mouth and nose "That'll be pleasant!" he said happily his ears level set giving a slight sweat drop as he put his hand behind his head "Heh." Zelda's eyes became large pink hearts and thought ~oh! So kawaii! He's just like Link! A cute hottie but blonder! ~ Linshi backhanded Sheik. He fell on his back and twitched  
"Ow. That hurt" 


	2. a boring and quite useless chapter xD

Squeesums! New chapter! Just to let you know. I'm doing this story out of random plot. I have no idea what I'm doing! M'kay?! ^________^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sheik and Linshi walked into the Castle Link Beside Zelda and Linshi beside Impa infront of them were two guards sealing the gates they suddenly pull back there guard bowing to Zelda and Impa "Who are these guests M'lady?"  
"Their names are Linshi and. and. she looks at Link or sheik as he is now called "Your name?"  
"Uhhh." he thought of cool people he met on his adventures "Sheik!" his ear still level to his head. Impa turned back to the guard.  
  
"Sheik!" She said nodding once to the guard. The guard stabbing the staff in his hand into the ground opening the gate as well. They walked in Link looking at the scenery smiling happily ^______^ Linshi walked forward her face was that of a half human half demon's face like her sister Delley. She hummed her lullaby her face calm now Link blinked looking at her Calista's voice echoing in his ears She then starts singing it  
  
Deep within my soul, there's a place I belong.  
I know I should follow my heart.  
I know my soul will guide me. But there's a place I belong!  
Alone in the world unguided.  
I shall go on! Alone with a light that will show me to my heart  
Deep within my soul  
Alone I shall travel guided by this  
light!  
Light to seek and prevail above.  
All I know is I should go where I  
belong there is light.  
There is light.  
  
Link smiled under his cloak "you're a very good singer Linshi."  
"Uhh. Thanks Heh heh."  
Impa smiled "I'm very familiar with that song my self."  
"You are? My mother sang it to me when I was little. I can't remember all the words though" Linshi said Impa hummed the rest of the song link along with her. They reached the throne room they all bowed except for link and Zelda. Link just stood there and blinks not realizing what to do Linshi pulled him down "get down here you imbecile!" she glared at him Zelda walking up to her father.  
"Ah. My daughter you have brought Impa and friends back." the king smiled "What are their names" Zelda smiled sweetly "They are Linshi and Sheik, father." "ah.. I see" he smiled "Perhaps you'd like to accompany us to dinner sheik." Link stood up putting up one finger in the air "Of course! that'd be wonderful!" 


	3. A destiny Revealed

Please take note this story comes out of my random insaneness x.x it's probably a pretty serious chapter *sigh * suck at being funny *sob*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Link and Linshi agreed that dinner would be quite nice they sat at an extremely large table, Link gulping down a premium large steak in about 2.71 seconds and eats everything in sight. Every one but Zelda (who by the way's eyes were hearts again) had an anime sweat bead. Link then licked a lemon (peeled of course) he fell to the floor twitching  
"Is he okay Linshi the king ask standing to his feet hands on the table peering at Link (or sheik)  
"Yeah, he does that all the time" she twitched at him "Heh." "Awww poor Sheiky Poo" Zelda had worried look on her face Link still twitching on the floor.  
"Perhaps you should get some rest Linshi," the king said in his deep voice  
"What are we going to do with him?" she twitched at Link on the floor  
"I'll have a. guard drag him into a room." the king gave a nervous laugh and smiled A guard came in a few seconds after and dragged link down the hall Linshi and Zelda laughing over a few random discussions.  
"It's about time we went to bed Linshi." Zelda remarked looking outside the window. "By the way your room is down the first corridor 2nd to the left." The two stood up and walked down the separate halls to their rooms the corridor was beautiful cement statues of Din, Nayru and Farore filled the halls along with on made of pure gold of a girl that looked like she was singing. with a thin purple shall across her arms  
"Rui, goddess of light." Said a voice next to her She looked beside her there, was her sister Shinrah her eldest sister who had become a priestess of the temple of time long before she was borne Shinrah smiled "She may be the youngest but she's the strongest wisest and bravest of them, making her the leader."  
"Wow." Linshi looked at the statue glimmering in the moonlight from the windows she looked back at Shinrah but she was gone. She walked on along the marble floors. Opening the door to her room. It was somewhat like her normal room by lake Hylia but it was cleaner and the floors were carpeted with softness and everything was fine, though it was much larger as well.  
  
________________________________________________Next Day________________________________________________________  
  
Linshi woke up in the same room but on the floor. She had rolled off of the bed. She yawned still in her cloths from yesterday. A screaming was heard from the hallway. Linshi got strait up stumbling on the blanket and speeding down the marble hallway. Zelda was tickling her little sister in the ballroom. Her little sister wailing in happiness one of the knights Zephyr laughing at the two sisters "Perhaps you two should calm down, Zelda, Kimpany." He laughed slightly Kimpany and Zelda having the advantage to tickle attack him because he had no armor on at the moment just normal clothing (for hylians) Linshi stood there and blinked Kimpany and Zelda looked over at her Zeph taking this as an advantage and tickling the girls. They screamed and laughed playfully.  
"Help me Linshi!" screamed Zelda still laughing. Linshi jumped in getting tickled as well. Suddenly the king walked in "Sir Zephyr, I see my daughters and Linshi find your company enjoyable." He smiled "I do not mean to break the bad news but, Hylia's got a new enemy." Zelda and Kimpany sat on Zeph who was on his back looking up side down at the king and Linshi sitting Indian style beside the pile of 3  
"Who is it sire?"  
"they call him Rendis Dragmire" the king did not look happy "He is Gannon's brother."  
"What the!" Linshi stood up unsheathing her sword and shield "That bastard! He's the one who killed my father!" her eyes were cold. As if she was dark. 


End file.
